O, Baby, You Make Me Crazy
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Inovasi pemanasan (baca: penyiksaan) versi baru. Hal-hal pertama, kejadian utama tak terduga. Panas hari ini membuat gila, dan Furihata membuat Akashi demikian. / #44/12Week #First-Time #Canon / Warns: Shounen-ai, grape, OOC, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, TWT, OOT, OOC, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Mereka terpapar sinar galak matahari yang mengatapi. Memerah peluh yang mengucur bebas berjumpa dengan panas semen lapangan. Menaik-turunkan tubuh sesuai jerit peluit dari para pelatih eksekutif yang tinggal tiup di bawah lindungan payung—menudungi dari terik surya.

Padahal pose semuanya sama.

Kedua telapak tangan mengais lapangan, ujung sepatu dengan jari-jari kaki terlipat sebagai tumpuan lain tubuh, menahan otot perut agar tidak menggelontor jatuh ke lapangan atau radiasi permukaan semen itu akan berpindah ke perut.

Naik.

Turun.

Naik.

Turun.

Sepanjang tungkai yang diselonjorkan, dan kedua lengan gemetaran menahan beban tubuh.

Desah lelah karena stressor lingkungan serta siksaan mencambuki tubuh. Tapi tak ada yang menyerah. Demi menuai ganjaran akan kenikmatan setelah aktifitas _fore-play before play_ ini.

Beberapa menyerapah karena para kapten bisa berdiri dan hilir-mudik mengawasi rekan-rekan setim tanpa lengah, mencari siapa yang tidak mengangkat bokong dan menaik-turunkan tubuh. Tidak seperti kawan-kawannya yang _push-up _setengah mati tepat tengah hari.

Akashi Seijuurou menegur Hayama yang sempat menggelepar kepanasan. Mengingatkan Mibuchi untuk tidak berhenti atau ia akan semakin dehidrasi. Menendang pelan kaki Nebuya yang menertawakan pemain basket tim lain yang kelimpungan menahan bobot tubuh—padahal tidak seberapa berat dibandingkan dirinya. Bertukar lirikan sinis dengan Mayuzumi—yang Akashi ingat harusnya telah hengkang dari tim basket tapi Akashi menyeretnya untuk ikut tersiksa bersama di sini.

Mengedarkan pandangan, ditemukannya Midorima yang kokoh bagai batu karang—tak tergoyah menahan _push-up_-nya di atas. Murasakibara merilis aura mengerikan—ia terhempas dalam zona terdalam kelaparan. Aomine menyumpah dan bertukar tatapan bengis dengan Kagami—mereka sedang berlomba siapa yang kebal terhadap push-up sinting tak manusiawi. Kise panik karena Kuroko sudah terlihat seperti orang sekarat.

Intinya, semua sedang berjuang.

Akashi pun berjuang—

"AHAHAHA. Ya Tuhan, coba aku kapten, aku bisa lihat seberapa kepalamu berkilau kena sinar matahari, Kawa!"

"Berhenti tertawa, Furi! Panas, tahu! Kau enak masih ada rambut."

"A-astaga—pfffht! Botakmu benar-benar cemerlang, Kawahara!"

"FUKU, FURI! Kalian terus tertawa, atau aku laporkan supaya kalian mampus didamprat omelan _clutch Senchou_!"

—apa objek afeksinya itu sadar bahwa tawa ketika sedang _push-up_ itu membuat tubuh—dengan spesifikasi bagian belakang di bawah punggung—membusung?

Semua tengah berjuang diterpa ciuman ganas ultraviolet dihujani cahaya matahari. Mengucur peluh. Menyokong beban tubuh. Dan segala stressor pada tubuh terlabuh.

Akashi Seijuurou juga sedang berjuang—untuk tidak memerhatikan pantat seseorang yang tengah naik-turun dan berguncang menggoda—inosen menahan tawa.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special for ****AkaFuri Day #44/12Week**

**.**

**O, Baby, You Make Me Crazy**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sesi _push-up_ selesai.

Penderitaan berakhir?

"Bergilir! Bagi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama dalam posisi tidur, tekuk kedua kaki. Kelompok kedua, pegang atau injak atau duduki kakinya, terserahlah. Kelompok pertama sit-up, yang kedua menghitung jumlah. Hitungan sepuluh selesai, digilir—bergeser ke samping. Lalu—"

Tentu saja, belum.

Ada inovasi penyiksaan level baru—

Sejak kapan para pelatih mereka sebegini kreatif? Apakah dewa inspirasi meniupi ubun-ubun mereka dengan ilham pemanasan yang seksi?

—saatnya _sit-up_.

Mungkin ini adalah barisan _sit-up_ paling ramai yang pernah ada.

Tim-tim basket tersebut bersatu, lantas terpecah belah menjadi regu satu dan dua. Ada yang _sit-up_, ada yang menghitung. Setelah hitungan sepuluh _sit-up_, kelompok yang _sit-up_ bangun dan bergeser ke kiri—beralih fungsi jadi penghitung _sit-up_.

Sebaliknya, regu dua bergeser ke kanan dan yang menghitung kini rebahan beralih menjadi yang _sit-up_. Para pemain yang tiba di paling ujung, berpindah ke ujung seberangnya untuk memenuhi tugas ini.

Entah apa gunanya metode pemanasan massal ala Taekwondo atau Judo memberikan manfaat untuk pemain basket. Mungkin para pelatih mereka, yang menua, merasa inovatif tatkala bersama-sama menyiksa mereka.

Kagami _sit-up_ berteriak kesakitan penuh emosi ketika kakinya yang dirapatkan, bagian punggung kaki santai diduduki oleh Murasakibara. Aomine ber-_partner_ dengan Midorima, keduanya tidak bicara tapi saling melotot ganas. Kuroko memaksakan dirinya untuk memegangi kaki Kise yang tertawa gembira karena berpasangan dengannya dan nyaris memeluk dirinya.

_Sit-up_ tidak menyenangkan.

Terlebih Akashi yang terjebak dengan makhluk berisik Kaijou, Hayakawa. Berani bertaruh, Akashi semasa kecil saja artikulasi bicaranya lebih jelas daripada Hayakawa masa ini. Saking absurd seruannya, Akashi dibuatnya menambah _sit-up_ tak perlu tiga kali. Total: tiga belas kali. Tsk.

Rotasi lagi.

Akashi dalam posisi _sit-up_ lagi. Tidak menanyakan apakah dirinya sial atau beruntung karena Haizaki yang mencengkeram kakinya—seakan menyampaikan dendam. Hitungannya curang, dikurang-kurangi juga. Beruntung Akashi tak menanggapi dan tahan banting dicurangi begitu.

Berotasi lagi.

Entah sial atau beruntung, Akashi harus memegangi kaki Nebuya yang mirip gelondongan kayu illegal selundupan dari paru-paru dunia di suatu Negara berjulukan Zamrud khatulistiwa. Dan permukaan kakinya rimbun akan ... ah—kau tahu apa.

Hah, _sit-up_ memang menyebalkan.

Bukankah begitu?

Akashi berekshalasi. Menghempaskan punggungnya untuk merebah, kendati terangkat pelan karena disengat kalor berlebih permukaan lapangan. Matanya terpejam sekilas, silau disirami cahaya matahari.

"_A-ano—" _

Ada yang menaungi Akashi. Gerhana bumi. Ah, tidak ada itu. Menajamkan indera pengelihatan secara fungsional, raut meragu merasuki lensanya. Emperor eyes nyaris teraktivasi.

Ledakan riuh kembang api di siang bolong, entah di mana, sayup terdengar seperti dendang kemenangan absolut di ruang pendengaran Akashi.

"—a-aku harus?"

Dia tampak canggung.

Akashi memiringkan kepala, menemukan ternyata celana training yang dikenakan objek afeksinya terlalu pendek. Di atas lutut. Garis paha berkulit coklat—tampak lezat ditelusuri dengan gigi—akibat jilatan sang surya. Laksana coklat yang akan melumer dalam mulut, mengampaskan manis adiktif.

Pokoknya, ini salah cahaya membara matahari melatari sosoknya. Bukan hasrat Akashi yang berdesir sederas arus lelehan gletser di musim panas. Tapi bisa jadi semua ini salah paha mulus itu yang berkilau untuk digigit hingga muncul ruam biru.

"Duduki saja kakiku. Hitung _sit-up_-ku."

Ketimbang Furihata pingsan duluan karena tidak tahan berhadapan dengannya, lebih baik ia membelakangi Akashi. Setidaknya, begitulah asumsi sang emperor maha absolut, yang pada kenyataannya ia absolut salah dengan cara yang anehnya memanenkan kepuasan.

Kedua punggung kakinya yang merapat diduduki Furihata. Pantatnya padat, kenyal. Akashi memejamkan mata, hampir mengerang, kakinya bergerak sedikit—menggesek yang ia rasa celah di antara kedua pipi bokong.

Furihata tersentak kaget—dan itu kedengaran makin salah menggema dramatis (seperti desah) di ruang pendengaran pemuda bersurai merah itu. Lebih salahnya lagi, ia malah mengepaskan posisi aset masa depan yang ingin Akashi jajah habis itu di atas punggung kaki sang emperor.

Astaga, _sit-up_ memang ekuivalen dengan penderitaan.

Serentak regu penghitung berseru lantang. "SATU, DUA—"

Ketika Akashi duduk untuk menekuk perutnya sampai dadanya menyentuh lutut, baru disadarinya _sit-up_ tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Bagaimana bisa buruk bila kini hidungnya menelisik rambut yang lekat oleh keringat, sedikit acak-acakan—sialnya justru terkesan menggairahkan, menguar aroma keringat khas yang mendentum derum jantungnya.

"TIGA, EMPAT, LIMA—"

Akashi tidak berharap hitungan berjalan secepat yang sebelumnya ia harapkan. Lama, lebih lama. Selama-lamanya, bila perlu. Menundukkan kepala sedikit dan memiringkan sudut tekukan tubuhnya, hidung Akashi menjumpai sumber wangi surgawi dari ceruk leher yang terkuak.

Furihata terbata menghitung. Geli merasakan sentuhan di kepala bagian belakang. Tengkuk meremang ketika napas panas, terengah, _sit-up_, menggelitik sisi lehernya. Kanan, kiri, kanan. Enam, tujuh, delapan. Kiri, kanan, kiri.

Furihata membenarkan posisi duduknya, nyaris menggelinjang tatkala merasakan ujung kanan sepatu mahal yang jadi tumpuan pantatnya maju sedikit. Menyentuh pangkal di antara kedua tungkainya yang menjalarkan getar ke seluruh tubuh, instan dan kilat mengirimkan sensasi asing dingin ke sepanjang punggungnya. Menggigit bibir, berpikir ini cuma kebetulan.

"Se-sembilan—"

Tarikan napas tajam. Furihata tentu tidak melihat seringai iblis di antara ceceran anakan rambutnya yang dikibas dayu angin.

"—se- … sepuluh."

Ciuman.

Furihata menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Tengkuknya yang terbuka jelas disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut, dan rasanya Furihata tahu itu apa. Ketika ia tertatih bangkit menahan perih impuls menderas berdampak di antara pangkal kedua pahanya, sepertinya yang tadi mengecup tengkuknya adalah yang kini melengkungkan seutas seringai padanya.

Tepat saat itu peluit bersahut-sahutan histeris. Jeda sejenak untuk tarik-buang napas.

Akashi tahu Furihata tidak sedang berakrobat ketika sepasang kaki itu saling menyangkut, terjengkang jatuh, atensi padanya masih terpaut.

Furihata tidak berlari, tapi ia jelas mengakselarasi kecepatan langkahnya untuk menjauh pergi.

Dan sepertinya, ini pertama kali _sit-up_ terasa tidak semonoton biasanya.

.

#~**~#

.

Jika hidup semudah apungan awan di udara yang menggembul, berarak malas di langit tapi tak mencuri performa prima matahari hari ini, maka para pemuda yang selesai menormalkan tarik-buang napas mereka itu kembali, pasti memilih rebahan kelelahan atau terjun ke kolam renang.

Sayangnya meski terdengar begitu mudah tinggal menenggelamkan diri dalam lekuk bilur air segar, para pelatih mereka menghendaki pemanasan sesi berikutnya. Ah, hidup memang sulit.

_Sit-up_: Ronde Kedua.

Akashi kini berhadapan dengan Takao. Partner Midorima itu menatapnya tajam, lagi-lagi mendendam. Akashi mengabaikan, setidaknya Takao jadi terpompa semangatnya untuk sit-up sekuat tenaga—harkat martabat lelaki menghadapi seorang Akashi yang tenang menghitung. Kelewatan dua hitungan—sengaja. Takao melotot pada Akashi yang melenggang santai.

Lagi rotasi.

Kali ini Akashi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menendang rekan setim Aomine yang berulang kali memohon maaf padanya. Tidak tahu harus memegang apa, tampangnya menciut takut seperti semut yang digiling pilinan jari. Akashi sembari ber-_sit-up_ menghitung jumlah maaf yang dilontarkan Sakurai Ryou dua kali lipat jumlah sit-up yang dilakukannya. Ini pasti karma dari Oha-Asa Midorima karena telah menjahati Takao dan melebihkan jumlah _sit-up_-nya.

Berikutnya.

Akashi menyabarkan diri berhadapan dengan rekan setim Murasakibara yang berdagu belah. Dia tinggi dan besar, dagunya serupa lekukan lembah di relief bumi. Penampilannya benar-benar mengesankan sangar, padahal aslinya berhati pokemon. Ia mengeluh karena lelah, dan mengumpat rekan setimnya yang tidak hormat terhadapnya—alih-alih menghitung s_it-up_ sang kapten Rakzan. Seketika Akashi turut disrespek dan memahami kenapa anggota tim basket Yosen tak ada yang menghormati sang kapten.

Rotasi yang monoton.

Kali ini Akashi bertemu dengan Kagami. Dua pasang mata merah kembar beradu dalam emosi tak terdefinisi, sebelum akhirnya Akashi meraih kaki yang dapat meloncat-loncat seperti kangguru dan datar menyuarakan jumlah sit-up ace tim Seirin. Setiap kali Kagami duduk, ia akan bersitatap sengit dengan Akashi. Aura rivalitas mereka mengembara kemana-mana membuat yang lain beringsut sedikit—bergeser menjauh.

Rotasi lagi dan semua sudah tersengal-sengal.

Harusnya semua sudah kelelahan, tapi Akashi meragukan apa Hayama bisa kelelahan. Sedahsyat semangat berpetulang mencari kitab suci ke Barat, rekan setimnya itu bisa-bisanya mengoceh ceria bahwa _sit-up_ begini sangat menyenangkan dan ia jadi berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Akashi memerintahnya untuk diam dan mulai menghitung, Hayama menghitung terlalu cepat—dan terlampau bersemangat, tanpa sadar hitungannya bonus dua _sit-up_ untuk Akashi.

Seruan _"Semangat! Ini terakhir!"_ dari pelatih entah tim mana disambut gembira dari mereka yang mulai kelelahan.

Akashi bergeser ke samping. Menyeka peluh yang tersepuh di dahinya. Terakhir, penderitaaan akan berakhir. Giliran terakhir menjadi penghitung. Ia menoleh ketika siluet seseorang muncul merebahkan diri di permukaan lapangan. Akashi terdiam, agak lama.

Partner yang harus melakukan _sit-up _itu terengah-engah menggelepar di lapangan. Kedua kaki ditekuk agak terbuka dan lika-liku yang bersarang di pangkal paha terlalu jelas terpapar sinar. Kepala tertoleh ke samping dan lengan meneduhi mata yang silau dari siraman garang cahaya matahari. Bulir-bulir keringat meluruh di garis lehernya yang terkuak, mengalir di pelipis dan garis pipi. Yang lebih tidak membantu, wajah memerah parah—kepanasan dan kelelahan.

"Uhm—"

Dia mendongak. Matanya bertemu dengan netra magenta yang melebar. Ia berjengit ngeri.

"—to-tolong hitung _sit-up_-ku."

Hirup. Hela. Hirup. Hela. Ekshalasi, inhalasi. _Oh, cinta … nikmat dan deritanya memang tiada akhir—_ucapan khas ini sialan menggema di benak.

Akashi berlutut di depan kaki Furihata, lututnya menekan punggung kaki pemuda yang menidurkan diri di permukaan lapangan. Tangannya meraih kedua lutut yang terlihat seperti bantalan jilatan surya manis menggoda untuk ditelusuri dengan lidah. Basah oleh keringat, terlebih ketika telapak tangan Akashi menangkup sisi luar lututnya, jari-jemarinya mendarat di garis paha.

Furihata pias—kenapa celana pendeknya agak longgar sehingga fabriknya turun ke pertengahan lekuk pahanya. Pandangan Akashi dan sentuhan dari tangan dinginnya menyengatkan aliran elektris berdenyar di dasar perutnya, jelas-jelas pandangan itu nakal menjilati dirinya. Dan apa dirinya berhalusinasi, kelelahan, kepanasan, atau bagaimana? Ia merasa melihat_ emperor eyes_ diaktivasi untuk melihat area hitam di antara longgaran celana pendek _training_-nya.

"PRIIIT!"

Jika semua ini adalah skenario terburuk yang terjadi padahal tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Furihata tentang latihan bersama tim-tim basket terbaik, lebih buruk lagi ketika Furihata bangkit untuk melipat perut hingga dada mencapai lutut dan mendapati napasnya berhempasan dengan napas Akashi. Pucuk hidung mereka saling mencium.

"SATU, DUA—"

Furihata memalingkan wajahnya setiap ia menekuk kelentukan otot-otot perutnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melemas lunglai atau ia tertinggal hitungan dari partner sang penghitung yang sialnya terlampau tenang menghitung jumlah _sit-up_-nya.

"—TIGA—"

Helaan panas napas Akashi menerpa ceruk lehernya setiap Furihata duduk dengan dada menyentuh perut—karena ia memalingkan wajah. Jari-jemari yang handal memainkan bola basket itu kini mencengkeram lututnya agar tak banyak bergerak, meremas sisi terluar paha kanan-kiri, dan biner magenta brilian yang ia takuti setengah mati terus menelanjanginya dalam pandangan menyiratkan hasrat. Furihata merinding lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"—EMPAT—"

Tekanan di punggung kaki menyakitkan. Ketika melirik dan lirikan bersinggungan dengan mata yang tengah mematai-matainya dan menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya, Furihata sadar yang menyakitkan itu tekanan asing di dadanya.

"—LIMA—"

Berpaling ke kanan.

"—ENAM—"

Kepala menghadap ke samping kiri.

"—TUJUH—"

Furihata terperangkap dalam fokus sang emperor yang menawan dirinya dalam atensi.

"—DELAPAN –"

Sepasang mata sewarna pulasan mega itu melebar, ada mata yang biasa-biasa saja membuat garis bahu sampai tengkuknya bergetar. Akashi terkejut karena Furihata mengasah keberanian—balas memandangnya lekat.

"—SEMBILAN—"

Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Kontinu. Tak terhitung banyaknya tanya _"kenapa"_ bermarathon sehiperaktif dentum jantungnya yang riuh memompa darah. Sekali lagi, Furihata memforsir tubuhnya untuk duduk. Lututnya gemetar. Kulit pahanya meremang dalam remasan pelan. Matanya menerobos netra merah yang bercahaya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Napasnya berantakan tak teratur.

"Aaah … haah … ngh." Tertahan.

Orang-orang bersorak bahagia. Hingar-bingar di sekitar.

Hening memeluki sepasang pemuda dengan kening bersentuhan. Tapi gemuruh degup jantung mereka menulikan ketimbang sorak-sorai para pemuda lainnya.

"—sepuluh."

Bisikan rendah tepat di bibir memerah, Akashi pelan terengah, seksi menginvansi ruang pendengaran pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan _sit-up_-nya. Furihata menggigil mendengar bisikannya.

Akashi memiringkan kepala. Bibirnya meraup bibir yang ternganga kecil, lembut menciumnya.

Setiap orang punya resistensi terhadap apa yang menggodanya. Akashi telah mencapai titik bifurkasi dari limit yang ia perkirakan. Furihata yang begitu inosen tidak sadar telah merealisasi seduksi melindas batas norma dan membumbungkan kendali diri menyebabkan dirinya hampir tak waras.

Furihata tergemap. Ya Tuhan, ciuman pertamanya yang dimimpikan bersama gadis manis yang ditaksirnya direnggut oleh kapten tim basket Rakuzan—dan notabene orang yang paling ditakutinya.

Yang dicuri ciuman pertamanya nyaris meninju Akashi atau menendangnya atau berguling lari—segala opsi itu tidak terjadi, Akashi lebih dulu menjauh untuk menariknya bangun. Lengannya dengan lekuk-lekuk yang membuat Furihata iri—sekaligus Furihata ingin menelusurinya dengan jemari, merasa begini saja membuat Furihata merasa gila—melingkari pinggangnya, tangannya menepuk pantat Furihata. Sekali, dua kali.

Furihata melotot kaget, ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya—

"Berdebu." —Akashi menangkap tangannya, meremasnya pelan, melepaskannya, mundur selangkah lebih cepat. Menyeringai samar. Berbalik pergi.

Furihata tergugu. Ya Tuhan. Astaga. Matahari berhenti berevolusi. Tunggu, matahari adalah pusat sistem tata surya yang dijadikan sumbu revolusi. Bukan, bukan itu maksudnya! Semua yang terjadi tadi, mungkin ada yang lihat. Pasti ada yang lihat. BAGAIMANA KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT—

"HEI, FURI! JANGAN BENGONG DI SITU!"

Seruan Fukuda.

"FURIIII, SUDAH HAMPIR TENGAH HARI. AWAS NANTI KAU DEHIDRASI!"

Panggilan Kawahara.

Normal.

—Astaga, semua buta atau bagaimana?

Ketika Furihata mengerjapkan mata, ia terkejut semua terlihat normal total. Rekan-rekan setimnya menerima minuman isotonik yang diberikan oleh sang pelatih. Sama klisenya dengan tim-tim basket dari sekolah lain. Didengarnya Akashi membaur dengan tim Rakuzan yang berada tak jauh dari tim Seirin.

"_Otsukaresama_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Langkahnya gontai. Tubuh lunglai. Kewarasannya terburai. Pandanganya tertumbuk pada siluet yang merahnya membara seperti bara api unggun bergerilya ditimpa sinar mentari yang terberai.

Ketika Furihata bersitatap dengan Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari kubu tim Seirin—dan bibir jahat yang mengklaim ciuman pertamanya itu melekuk elegan, hatinya tak lagi terasa damai. Bibir yang bergerak menguntai:

.

.

.

"_Omae wa ore o muchūnisaseru, Kouki."_

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Omae wa ore o muchūnisaseru, Kouki."_** artinya: "Kau membuatku gila, Kouki."**

**—bukan dalam artian harfiah. Maksudnya, gilanya itu bagian … Akashi jadi musti banyak mengontrol dan menahan diri karena Furi terlalu … tempting? Tapi akhirnya dia nggak sesabar itu untuk gak nyosor Furi. *nyengir peluk Akashi* #digilesFuri  
**

**Selain untuk #44/12 Week, ini idenya dari dan untuk Hi Aidi. My partner in crime. Di, ini pilihanmu, loh. Semoga malmingmu cerah sedikit dengan fic kecil dariku ini, jangan hapus ficmu, oke?  
Dan maaf cuma sit-up sama push-up. Akashi gak tahan meng-(...fill in the blank...)-kan Furi kalau mesti menempuh backsquat, lompat tali, lari-lari, sampe cooling down— #disiksaAkashi XD**

**Plus untuk Adik-adik LeChi-ku yang akan menempuh UN seminggu lagi. Maafkan kenistaan ini. Semoga kalian suka. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
